bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki 'is a male Human who possesses Shinigami powers, and is the second Substitue Shinigami after Kugo Ginjo. He is also the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and the older brother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Background Physical Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed for years on end, particularly when he was younger, and earning him the nickname, "Strawberry". He is a fairly tall, lean-built young adult with peach skin and brown eyes, as well as sideburns across his face. He likes to tight clothes and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. His casual outfit consists of a white long-sleeved sweatshirt with a black number "15" symbol for his age, and a black long-sleeved undershirt, as well as matching white pants, and a pair of black sneakers with black soles. Ichigo also wears the standard college uniform when he's at college. In his Shinigami form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire; a black shihakusho and hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of wajari and a white obi. In addition to this, Ichigo has a thick, red rosary-like strap across his torso and around his back to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jushiro Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Since his Fullbring fused with his Shinigami powers after regaining them, he has four black vertical, tattoo lines on each of his forearms, as well as his chest and ankles that are shaped like an "X". In addition to these changes, his Fullbring also caused black bands with white ends on them to appear around his neck like high collars. After the defeat of Ginjo, Ichigo now sports a white waist-length cloak with red markings tied around his waist and obi, to go along with his new attire. Personality As a child, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the Dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers. Ichigo is well known for his punkish-like attitude and impulsive nature. He is an immensely hot-headed, and stubborn person who easily looses his temper, especially when his mother or his other loved ones are brought into the situation either physically or even merely mentioned. He is also a particularly violent individual, stating that if someone picks a fight with him, then it is his obligation to fight back, and while he appears to be cold and detached from the world (claiming, at one point, to not care what anyone thinks of him), he is a genuinely compassionate individual, showing a great deal of concern and care for those who were even his enemies, such as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ginjo, and even Aizen after their final battle. Ichigo also seems to follow a code of honor, displaying disgust for those who talk down about his opponents, even if they were originally his enemies to begin with, especially those who would throw away their own commrades for their sinister purposes or if his enemies claim they are stronger then their own friends (such as Jin Kariya who killed Maki Ichinose after the latter's betrayal or when Yammy Llargo claimed that Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoritra are just trash to the ''Cero Espada). History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is quite fast and agile. *Enhanced Durability *Keen Intellect *Spiritual Awareness - Since he was a child, Ichigo had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Shinigami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques, such as using a spirit ribbon to find Yūichi Shibata (in bird form). Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. During his intense fight against Kenpachi Zaraki, he clearly sensed and recognized Sado's energy signature even as it weakened, despite the considerable distance between them. *Vast Spiritual Power - Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. Ichigo gives off Reiatsu at the level of an advanced-captain and even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tensho or even unleash and maintain his Bankai. Because Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. **Novice Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Kisuke Urahara, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable in every fight he has faced. His overall skill in swordsmanship enabled him to become equals with powerful opponents of his caliber, such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. While usually fighting right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Zangetsu with his left hand. *Shunpo Expert - Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growth mastery of the technique. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Immense Endurance - When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal humans. It was stated by Rukia a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigami. Uryu once stated Ichigo was a monster in this regard, and Aizen commented on his ability to continue moving despite his grave injuries. Zanpakuto Zangetsu (Slaying Moon) *Shikai - The Shikai form of Ichigo's Zangetsu takes form of a large, elegant cleaver, which curves inward towards the backside of the blade's tip, causing it to resemble a trench knife. It has a long silver hilt, wrapped in black cloth wrappings. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is (1.75 meters), and has a black blade with a silver edge. A small chain is attached to the base of the hilt. Ichigo has, on more than one occasion, uses Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks, and deflecting energy blasts. As noted by Yoruichi, Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakuto, meaning that it never returns to its sealed state, almost always remaining in Shikai. This is because Ichigo's spiritual power is so large and constantly in fluctuation, making him unable to control his Zanpakuto's form very well. When Zangetsu isn't in use, Ichigo can manifest a cloth, likely with the blade's own spiritual energy, and cause it to wrap itself tightly around the blade, acting as an impromptu sheath. Ichigo can then store it by attaching it to the large strap across his back. Whenever Ichigo is ready to use Zangetsu again, simply gripping the hilt will cause the spiritual cloth to unravel and fall off. Shikai Special Ability *Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) - Upon slashing with his blade, Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's immense spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tensho is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omni-directional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. After regaining his Shinigami powers, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho has been greatly enhanced to the point where it can dispel a thunderstorm and cut Tsukishima's mansion in half. *Meigetsu (Harvest Moon) *Concussive Force *Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) - Ichigo points his Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening during the activation. His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. Ichigo's Bankai is consitered completley out of the ordinary for any Zanpakuto. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai compresses his power, causing the sword to shrink down to a pure-black nodaich ''(''Field Sword), curving at the tip with three protrusions coming near the end of the blade on the blunt side. The cross guard has four jagged, protruding prongs that take the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release"). It also has a long black chain which attaches from the base of its hilt that connects to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. Byakuya commented on it by saying that it looked more like a sealed state Zanpakuto than a Bankai. The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks, and can even withstand getting crushed by force. The blade is even sharp enough to cut clean through Kugo Ginjo's sword. Additionally, Ichigo's traditional Shinigami shihakusho is replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with a white undershirt. The ends of the coat flare out into three long coattails with black and white ragged endings. The coat is held together by three black "X"'s which appear similar to the ones that appear on his body in his normal state. Similar white markings appear on his forearms and the backs of his gloved-hands in Bankai. The coat signifies how much spiritual energy Ichigo has at any given time and will only take damage proportionate to lost spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability *Power Augmentation - The main benefits of Tensa Zangetsu are focused on the augmentations it grants to Ichigo, allowing him to fight on a level that would normally be impossible for a human such as himself, with a lack of experience, to do so. In Bankai, Ichigo's powers increase by a factor of ten, due to having achieved some level of mastery over his own Zanpakuto. Ichigo is capable of standing toe-to-toe with some of the strongest opponents in his Bankai, including that of Sosuke Aizen. **Hyper-Speed Combat - Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. **Enhanced Getsuga Tensho - Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tensho and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as 'Kuroi Getsuga Tensho '(Black Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). This technique was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique. Ichigo can keep Getsuga Tensho within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings, or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a bullet. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Spiritual Power - His already vast reiatsu increases grandly and explosively. His spiritual pressure is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's spiritual pressure is solid in his Bankai. Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura. After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense spiritual pressure has increased greatly, as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status. According to Sosuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, shooting a white aura high into the sky (even though he can still use his Hollow Mask). The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible. While in Bankai, Ichigo's spiritual energy turns deep black, with a blue outline. **Enhanced Bankai Duration *Enhanced Meigetsu *Chiretsu Hogeki (Earth-Rendering Felling Strike) *Tenburenjin (Swift Strikes of Heaven-Dance) *Final Getsuga Tensho (Final Moon-Fang Heaven-Piercer) - The final technique of Tensa Zangetsu. **Mugetsu (Moonless Sky) Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Ichigo's Hollow Mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and has two thick vertical red-black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the his inner Hollow, but after his training with the Visored, it merely indicates he is utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face. He normally does this by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements. Strangely, though most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state, as well as using general Hollow abilities, Ichigo has never done either. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Getsuga Tensho **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Hollow Combat *Mask Re-Summon *Mask Regeneration *Increased Mask Duriation Equipment *Substitue Shinigami Badge Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Karakura College Category:Team Karakura Category:Main Characters